Various gas distribution systems can be employed for distributing gas, such as natural gas, in different geographic locations. Such gas distribution systems usually include compressors, i.e., gas compressors, to compress the gas for distribution.
Compressor health can deteriorate over time, which can lead to faults in the compressor. If such faults go undetected, compressor operation can decline, eventually leading to compressor failure if not remedied.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,566,070, hereinafter the '070 patent, describes monitoring a newly-installed apparatus to detect abnormalities in the newly-installed apparatus using a prediction/judgment model. According to the '070 patent, the prediction/judgment model is created from a meta prediction model for predicting a coefficient and an intercept of prediction models associated with other similar apparatuses. However, the '070 patent is not understood to describe using frequency domain analysis to monitor the newly-installed apparatus to detect abnormalities in the newly-installed apparatus.